Eternally His
by anonymoussx
Summary: Post eclipse.. its my first fanfic, but i just decided to write down how i imagined or liked for things to go.. it's pretty fluffy. rated T for possible further chapters. dont own any of these characters obviously they all belong to stephenie meyer
1. Chapter 1

I turned slowly, reaching for the reassurance of Edward's arms. His cold lips found my eyelids, softly pressing them against my warm skin.

"It's still early," he murmured .. "go back to sleep."

"Mmm.. I don't want to go back to sleep."

I tilted my face upward, skimming my nose against his jaw, inhaling the cool scent escaping his skin. My lips found the hollow at the base of his throat. I felt his fingers run themselves through my hair, his lips gently grazing my forehead.

"You were a bit restless in your sleep," he whispered against my skin, "did you dream at all?"

"Nothing I can remember," I replied slowly, in a state of complete and total calm. But this I was used to: being calm. It was hard to be anything but calm when Edward was here; if I wasn't hyperventilating. "Can we stay here today? Can we forget about anything else?"

"We could try.. I'm sure Alice may have other plans for you though." His voice was intoxicating. Nothing else mattered today. Only Edward was important.

I pushed back any thoughts I had about tomorrow. Soon, I would be walking down the aisle, bouquet in hand and Charlie's arm in mine. Soon, I would say goodbye to all that I had known before Edward. Soon .. _and the nerves I felt at this thought were getting easier to push back_.. I would be his, for eternity. Today, it was just us two. Today was my last official day as Isabella Swan, but I couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with him. Nothing else existed outside of my life with Edward.. My _existence _with Edward.

I reached up to press my lips gently against his, stretching my torso as far as I could. I felt Edward's hands take hold of my waste, pulling me gently onto his chest so that my face was level with his. He kissed me then, passionately as he had on that day in the meadow. It seemed so recent, my time seemed to fly every second that I was with him. That would soon change. My body reacted accordingly, heart accelerating, my breath in tune with my pulse. His marble hands traced down my shoulders, slowing then, and resting on the lowest point on my back. My breath caught.

With a soft chuckle, smooth as silk rising in the back of his throat, he moved his lips from mine and kissed the sensitive space below my left ear. "If we continue this, there may be nothing left to explore tomorrow night," he whispered, sounding amused and almost pleased with himself for causing such a reaction in me.

"Would that be so bad?" With my best effort, I lifted my head to answer.

"As much as I would love to take you now Bella, it was you who decided to wait."

"Ughh, well what if I said that I had changed my mind?"

"Maybe we should get out of bed.."

"Noooo.."

"Well will you be able to behave yourself?"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was misbehaving.. I was just along for the ride."

I thought about this for a moment.. "You're right, maybe we should get out of bed."

"That's what I thought," he replied with the same slight amusement.

Edward lifted me out of bed and placed me gently on the furry golden carpet of his room. I stretched slowly, standing on my tip toes to elongate my arms and unknot the tightness in my muscles. Before I could finish Edward grabbed at my waste and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY!" I squirmed as my head hung at his back. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you wake up!" he choked back a laugh. Edward carried me into the large bathroom and set me down on the counter by the sink. He grabbed my tooth brush off the counter, smothered it with tooth paste, and handed it back to me. I tried as hard as I could to choke back a giggle.

"What?" He asked, although he also had to hold back a smile.

"I didn't know my breath was that bad.." I joked back at him.

"Your breath is wonderful.." and he quickly pressed his lips to mine. "I'll be waiting downstairs when you're dressed." He pressed his lips once more quickly to the bridge of my nose before disappearing.

_I could get used to this.._ I thought. Spending the night last night was Alice's idea, she insisted on taking me shopping for honeymoon clothes, and reminded me that according to tradition .. I couldn't spend the night before my wedding with my fiancé. Tonight would be my last official night in Charlie's house..


	2. Chapter 2

Spending a night without Edward, as it turned out, would be more difficult than I had imagined. After shopping for an entire day, going over endless check lists with Alice, and hearing Emmet boast about his sermon all day: I was exhausted. It didn't help that there was no velvet voice to sing me to sleep.

There was a quiet knock at the door.. I could almost feel Charlie's nerves through the wood.

"Bells, can I come in?"

"Sure dad," I responded slowly.

Charlie opened the door slowly, peaking in as if expecting to find me busy with something.

"So.. Umm.. Are you nervous for tomorrow?" He asked.

"A little.." I lied. I was beyond nervous.

"Well I just wanted you to know that.. I love you Bells. I can't say that I fully agree or empathize, but I understand your decision. I wanted to make sure you understood that you had my full blessing."

"Thanks dad," I held back a tear at his words.

"Well I'll leave you to get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Ok goodnight dad."

It was the first time I had heard Charlie accept the fact that tomorrow was the day he would say goodbye to me. Although I'm sure he didn't understand the heavier meaning of the word goodbye, what only I knew it would mean. I lay my head back against my pillow, exceptionally tired from the day's work.. But not quite exhausted enough to calm my nerves.

It took me two hours to come to terms with the fact that sleep was not going to come easily to me tonight. I was far too anxious, and far to wound up to keep my eyes closed long enough for sleep to find me. I glanced at the clock .. It was nearly two in the morning. _Stupid tradition_.. I thought to myself. I jumped out of bed, eager to find a way around the rule that Alice had set for me tonight. Racking through my closet, I pulled on my brown jacket and a pair of old dirty boots, heading for the door without hesitation. I hadn't even reached the doorknob when..

"Going somewhere?" I heard the smooth velvety voice from behind me.

"Only to see you, of course," I slowly turned to see him leaning against the window, his smile beaming.

"How did you plan to get past Alice?" he teased.

"The better question would be, how _did _you get past Alice?" I was honestly curious.

"I have my ways," and he was suddenly in front of me, his eyes locked on mine. I felt his fingers wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His eyes fierce, he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. It was unexplainable, the ability he had to still make my heart flutter when he touched me. It was a feeling I would never get used to. I was sure my body would find a similar way to react, even after my heart stopped beating.

As he kissed me with more force, I could feel him slowly tug me away from the door, back in the direction of my bed. He was less careful, as if part of the wall that he kept between us in these moments was slowly being torn down. He backed up against the wooden frame of my bed, and quietly seated himself on the mattress. His lips level with my throat, he began to trail them up and down: from the hollow at the base of my throat, to my earlobe and back.

Unable to control any of my limbs, my legs began to give out from under me. Before I fell close enough to the floor, his hands were around my waste, holding me up and pulling me slowly on top until I was straddled across his lap.

"Edward.." I whispered. He stopped his slow trail of kisses and put his mouth up to my ear.

"Its excruciatingly painful, trying to spend even a moment away from you," he whispered seductively into my ear. "I should remind Alice never to dream of such a thing again."

"If only it were…" I gasped for air as his mouth once again began to trail kisses down my neck.. "that easy." My breath once again caught when his hand found the small part of skin left uncovered by my t shirt. The iciness of his fingers against the heat of my skin ran a chill up my spine.

He lifted his head from my neck and searched longingly into my eyes, as if asking permission to go further. I was speechless, my mind refusing to form a coherent thought as I stared back into those butterscotch eyes. As if he didn't already know that I longed for him… as if he didn't know that anything he wanted from me was instantly his.

He kissed me more passionately now, more eager than he had ever been. My heart was beating at incredible speeds now, as his hand slowly traced up my stomach… sliding his fingers slightly under my t shirt. He stopped at the base of my bra, afraid to go further. This was my only chance, I had to act quickly before he realized and put the wall back up. I reached for the buttons on his shirt, nervously fidgeting to unbutton them.

"Bella…" he whispered. I kept going, trying to accomplish all of the buttons as quickly as possible. Before I could go any further, his hands were around my waste again, pulling me closer to him. He released one hand, only to take mine and put it on his shoulder. When he did the same with the other.. I knew this was as far as he would let me go. He kissed me for another long moment, before slowly pulling his face away from mine.

My face expression must have shown obvious disappointment, for he looked at me apologetically.

"You started it," I said, practically breathless.

"I know… I'm so very sorry," he truly looked upset. "Its so hard for me to stop, you're the only thing… the only one I've ever wanted."

"I've missed you…"

He ran his fingers through my hair, catching a loose strand between his fingers and tucking it gently behind my ear.

"Only one day left," he promised. "After tomorrow, you will finally be mine."

"I'm already yours."

He reached to slide the jacket from my arms, and then lifted me gently and lay me down on the mattress. He reached down, sliding my shoes off of my feet and tucking the comforter around me. He was behind me then… his arm wrapped around me as he gently kissed the back of my neck.

"Sweet dreams my love," he whispered into my ear. As he hummed my lullaby, I slowly drifted to sleep in my lover's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning, I found myself alone. I glanced at the clock - 11:30 AM. I had thirty minutes until Alice called to wake me. The moment felt surreal; if I went back to sleep, would I wake to find this all to be a dream?

By the time Alice called, I already managed to shower, get dressed, and cook breakfast for Charlie. He had tried to insist on going out for breakfast, but I wouldn't let him. I wanted to memorize the house, and its contents. I wanted to remember the pale color of the kitchen, the shabby kitchen chairs… the sofa in the living room, the bed in my bedroom … my rocking chair. I hadn't realized how much I would miss these insignificant details, the house I had spent every summer of my childhood in, the house I had grown to love in the past few years since I'd moved to Forks.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked when I answered the kitchen phone.

"Not even close, but you can come and get me anyway," I answered.

Alice and I spent the majority of the afternoon in Rosalie's giant bathroom, while they poked and prodded at me as much as they could. I'd had four hairdryers to my head, and Alice applying layer after layer of make up onto my face. Even Jasper had joined in on the process.

The wedding reception loomed nearer, time passing more quickly than I had meant for it to. I felt like I hadn't quite had enough time to say goodbye to all the little things I'd be leaving behind.

But what did they matter? For all I was giving up… I was gaining Edward. Nothing I had ever done could have made me worthy.

Alice helped me slip easily into my dress, and turned me around to examine myself in the mirror.

"Wow…" Alice looked proud of her work

"It's truly beautiful Alice, I think he'll love it." I gazed towards the window, surprised that it was nearly sunrise. "Twilight" Edward would have called it. "The easiest time for us." I heard the music begin to play, and Alice was on the ready. She led me out of the bedroom, where Charlie was waiting for me; a proud yet somehow sad look on his face. My heart started to fly, drowning out every other sound around me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady my nerves, but it was no use… this was it.

As Charlie put his arm in mine, we followed Alice down the main stairs of the enormous Cullen House, pausing at the front doors where Rosalie, and Angela were waiting for us with smiles on their faces. Even Rosalie couldn't hide the joy that today's events brought. As the music restarted, Alice leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the wedding reception went by in a blur. As Charlie led me down the aisle, tears swelling in his eyes, I glanced at Edward. He was standing there, the epitome of perfection, smiling his bright rewarding smile. Suddenly I realized, none of my whining or nerves were worth it once I saw that smile. This was what he wanted, and it suddenly became clear that I wanted this too: to be tied to him in every possible way for all of eternity. My heart continued a steady beating, my eyes filling with tears, I could barely hear any of Emmet's sermon… all I could see were those golden eyes staring back into mine.

"You may now kiss your bride," Emmet said, full of pride that he had done so well. And as Edwards lips pressed lightly down onto mine, it was as if the world had stopped spinning. Even my heart was calm, enjoying the sweet taste of forever. He smiled as he pulled back, a smile I had never before seen cross his face. It was pure joy, there wasn't a single hint of restraint on his face. This was it.

As we turned to walk back towards the house, I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Jacob was sitting in the seventh row back, next to Billy… a somber look on his face. I looked back at him, unsure of what to expect; but as I took the first few steps toward my future, he smiled at me. It wasn't the smile I knew so well, but it was a look of acceptance: of surrender.

Walking back into the house, I said goodbye to my past. I was ready now, there was no question in my mind that this was all that I needed to be happy. My legs came out from under me, as Edward scooped me into his arms and cradled me against his chest. His lips trailed kisses along my forehead, down to my nose, and rested on my lips.

"I felt this day would never come," he whispered against them. My fingers ran themselves through his untidy hair, and I pulled him towards me for another kiss. He put me down then, just as Charlie walked back into the house. His tears were fully running down his cheeks at this point, as he rushed over to me and swept me up into a tight hug.

"I love you Bells…" was all he could muster.

"I love you too Dad."

"Promise me…" he struggled for words. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

This was his way of saying goodbye.

"I will Dad." he let me go then, and I saw Renee standing behind him. She came forward then, putting her arms around me and holding my head to her shoulder.

"I have no doubt that you'll be happy baby," she whispered in my ear. After giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, she and Charlie left together. I looked at my family and said my silent goodbyes, before I turned to see my future… all staring at me with smile on their faces.

Alice was the first to rush over, Emmet was just behind her. Even Jasper walked over, and offered me a hug… it was the closest we'd ever come.

"Welcome to the family," he said. Even Rosalie couldn't contain her enthusiasm. She embraced me as a sister would, for the first time accepting my decision.

I had insisted that we spent our first night in this house, but I would have spent eternity in this house if I could. Alice had planned an outing for the rest of my family, leaving Edward and I alone in the house. I couldn't be more grateful that there would be no hypersensitive ears listening in. We would be truly alone tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward walked patiently beside me, at my speed, as we ascended the big set of stairs in the Cullen's house. I glanced at him, only to catch him staring at me… as if memorizing my face. When we stopped at the door to his room…our room, his lips found mine. This kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away slightly, keeping his face only inches from mine, and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. My breathing was at a rapid pace now, and for the first time I was sure that he was just as nervous as I was. He put his forehead to mine and the smell of his breath caused my head to spin wildly.

"Deep breaths Bella," and even through his whisper, Edward's voice sounded amused. His lip pulled up at the corner, forming into my favorite smile.

He opened the door slowly allowing me inside first, and shut it quietly behind us. I paced slowly towards the bed, unsure of what was going to happen next. Cold hands wrapped themselves around my waste then as icy lips pressed into the back of my neck. My breathe caught as I realized I was still in my wedding dress.

"A moment?" I whispered.

"Whatever you need." Edward's cool breath sent a shiver down my spine. And then he was gone, leaving me alone in the windowed room with only my thoughts. I reached into the bag resting by the door and pulled out the pair of silk pajamas Alice had bought me on one of our shopping trips. After slowly slipping out of the dress, I pulled on the royal blue shorts and matching camisole slowly… my nerves were making my limbs shake. I hung the perfect white dress up in Edward's closet.

I looked around the room when I was done, trying to calm my nerves. I walked slowly to the window and gazed out at the peaceful calm that took over Forks tonight. It was too bad that I couldn't enforce the same calm on my body, but it was no use. I knew what this night meant. There was a knock at the bedroom door. _Perfect timing, _I thought to myself.

"Yes," I whispered. I knew he would hear. The door opened slowly as he leaned against the frame. He had changed into a black t shirt… exposing the top of his pale sculpted chest. He was still wearing the pants to his suit, laid back: the picture of ease. But his face showed concern and… even a hint of fear, as if he was afraid I were about to run off. He was beside me then, his fingers curving around mine, we both gazed silently out the window.

It was a few seconds before he broke the silence. "This all feels unreal," Edward said. He sounded sad, and the tone in his voice brought about a slight pain in my chest. "I keep thinking this is just all one very long dream, as if I'm still delusional and dying from influenza." I turned to him slowly, and his gaze met mine as I brought my other hand up to the collar of his shirt. His skin was icy, the heat of my fingers cooled with the touch.

"You're not that creative," I murmured, trying to lighten his mood. The soft velvet voice chuckled quietly.

"No I'm not…" he signed then.

"Why do you seem sad? Isn't this what you wanted?" I was surprised at the tense tone my voice had taken. I pulled my hand away slightly from his chest.

He reassured me then. "This is more than anything I could have ever dreamed of. I'm the most selfish of creatures. I'll do anything to keep you here." He bent down slowly, brushing his lips against my forehead, my nose, my cheek. His lips were careful when they found mine, soft and gentle. _There is no way he could ever hurt me… _I thought to myself as my heart once again began to accelerate. I took my opportunity, he couldn't refuse me tonight.

My fingers found his neck, wrapping themselves around his cold skin and pulling me closer against his chest. Hiss kisses became more passionate, more forceful. I was on the very tips of my toes as I struggled to pull myself even closer to him. His hands were at my back then, sliding down past my hip bones and down my thighs. They rested at the back of my knees, pulling them up until my legs were wrapped around his waist. There was no need for that careful wall he kept between us. I couldn't find my strength, which was fine since Edward could carry me with perfect ease. I felt every inch of my body pressed against every inch of his… and my head spun before I had to break away for air. My head tilted back and he rested his face against my chest… listening to the urgent pitter patter of my heart.

I gasped for air. It didn't help.

"Bella," he whispered against my chest. I could feel my skin raise as his cool breath reached it. He turned me so that I was cradled against his chest, and carried me slowly back towards the bed, unable to separate his lips from my skin… kissing my shoulders, my collarbone, up my neck and back... searching for my lips again. His lips found mine with ease, and he lowered us both onto the soft golden sheets until he was hovering over me, holding up his weight so I felt nothing but the soft pressure of his cold marble skin against mine. I shivered in response.

"I love you," I managed to utter through the gasps and shallow breaths. My hands touched his perfect face and traced his lips. They opened against my touch and I was once again overtaken by the sweet smell of his breath. I brought my face up to his, unable to stand being separated from his lips for much longer. He brought his hands down to my waste, skimming along the skin above the waistline of my shorts.

He pulled away then, and I felt my heart stop… until his lips grazed the goose bumps now raising on my stomach. He trailed his lips upward, blowing cold air up to my chest and back down. His face was back on mine then, staring intently once again into my eyes. His breathing was almost as jagged as mine, and I knew that this was what I had been waiting for.

I sat up, letting him pull my camisole over my head and I reached to pull his shirt off quickly afterwards. He traced his finger down the middle of my back, taking in my appearance with wide and hesitant eyes. I wouldn't let him rethink his decision now, I didn't care that I was probably more afraid than he was. I reached down and began to unbutton his pants, as he took my face between his cold hands. I swallowed hard and lay my head back down on the pillow, allowing him to tug on the silk around my waste, pulling my shorts off. I pulled my leg up, attempting to push down his pants with my toes. He helped me to tug them off before pressing himself once more against my body. We became as one.

My heart gave way to the flood of emotion, and my eyes welled up before I could tell them to stop. His face was suddenly tense, I could see the thought process bubbling away inside his head.

"Bella, my love… I'm so sorry," and he began to pull away.

"No," I whispered, and I wrapped my leg quickly around his waste to let him know that I wanted him to stay.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No." It was the only coherent word I could form.

He brought his lips to my eyes then, kissing away the tear that was suspended on my cheek. I slid my fingers through his hair, pulling his lips against mine again. I kissed him with as much force as I could, for my knees had begun to shake and my heart was on the verge of flying through my chest.

"Shhh," he whispered against my ear, and as we once again became one entity, one being… my body became still. From that moment on, he refused to let his lips leave mine. It was as if we were both soaring together, over the moon and back. I couldn't see anything but him, for the rest of my life: for the rest of my existence. As I broke away to inhale, his body relaxed further. The gentle pressure of his muscles against mine became more and more involuntary. My mind fought against the burn between my legs. I could dismiss this as normal, for the way Edward's body caressed mine I knew he could do me no harm. Time passed differently in this world. We could have been here together for years and i wouldn't have realized.

"Edward," I stifled a moan as pain slowly turned to pleasure over time. Our breathing escalated together, and his lips were on mine as I exhaled. They hovered just over mine, never touching, but close enough that I could feel the electricity pulsating between us. He put his hand in mine, lifting my arm up above my head and did the same with my other. As we rose higher together, he kissed down a straight line beginning at my neck, down to the hollow at the base of my throat, stopping between the slight curve of my chest. As he reached the tender spot there, we both gasped… and I felt the heat rise to my face.

My back arched involuntarily as he exhaled into my chest, my toes curling over as the heat I felt between my legs took over my entire body, and I could feel every single muscle in both of our bodies relax. I collapsed against the sheets, and Edward's body was still as he let out a quiet sigh.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against the curve of my breast. I could do nothing but breathe. I inhaled slowly, and exhaled slowly. He brought his face back up to mine, and planted a slow, sweet kiss on my tingling lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short and sweet, but rest assured I am already half way through the next one so that should be up soon ! comment if you like it!**

The sun peeked over the horizon, as I stood alone in our sacred place. I heard a noise beyond the trees… a low screeching sound. The meadow blurred away from me then, and I was standing in the clearing where all had taken place not long ago. I looked over at the blurred shapes in the distance, scanning for the one face I wanted to find most.

"Bella," the voice came from behind me. I whirled around, and there he, was more glorious than I had ever seen him. Shirtless, his entire chest glistened in the sun as he stretched his hand out to mine. But before I could feel his cool fingers intertwine with mine, he was gone.

"Edward," I whispered… "Edward."

"Bella?" the question came from somewhere else. Cold lips touched the bridge of my nose, and there was suddenly light coming from behind my eyelids. My eyes fluttered open, and I was relieved when there were golden ones there to meet my gaze. Edward's face hovered a few inches above mine, my favorite smile spread across his face when clear relief spread across mine.

He was laying on his side, head resting in one hand as if he had been watching me for some time. That shouldn't surprise me, he couldn't do much but watch me sleep. The golden sheets wrapped loosely around his waste, bare chest exposed, skin lightly glistening off the reflection of the sun through the window. It was the most relaxed he'd ever been, besides last night of course.

Last night… it was still hard to believe that all of it happened. I gazed back at the memory, remembering the nerves we shared, the heat, the pleasure… the pain, the intense calm that took over both my body and his in the moments afterwards. I was taken from my daydream by the cold sensation moving down the length of my leg.

"Daydreaming?" Edward mumbled against my thigh. I didn't realize I had spaced out for any length of time.

"Just a little," I admitted.

He continued to trail his lips down my thigh and over my knee. He stopped there, caressing my skin with the back of his hand and inhaling.

"Come back," I mumbled, and he chuckled against my skin before bringing his head back up to rest against my bare chest. He inhaled once more. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Memorizing," his tone was amused, yet serious. "You smell so sweet today, different yet somehow the same. it's a wonderful scent." He lifted his head to press his lips lightly between the curves of my chest. His tongue began to lay a trail down towards my stomach, and I could feel every inch of my skin tingle. It made my muscles react involuntarily, and my head bumped the wrought iron bed frame.

"Ouch," I muttered. He was laughing now, but his hand quickly shot up to caress my head.

"You really should be more careful," he managed between huffs. I waited for his amusement to calm as the blood rushed to my cheeks. I bent down to lay my head against the pillow, and he did the same… his eyes gazed deeply into mine. Edward's face calmed, and he brought his hand up to brush my cheek. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I didn't hit my head that hard…"

"That's not what I'm talking about," his expression quickly became confused.

"Oh," the blood in my cheeks thickened. "I feel…" but I couldn't find words to express the emotion pent up inside. For a while now it had felt like the entire world had come crashing down on me, and the only thing that had kept me going was the reassurance that Edward was all I needed to survive. Last night I felt closer to him than I ever had before, and I felt whole. But how to describe it without the gushy romantics that I would only make my already red cheeks darken. So instead I reached up to press my lips lightly to his and sighed. "Good," I said… "Very good." I reached for a second kiss, feeling his arms wrap around me and pull me against his chest. I shivered at the touch of my bare skin to his as he buried his face in my neck.

"Last night was perfect," I whispered.

"You are perfect."

I took a deep breath when glanced at the door and realized that it had been a while since I last showered. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I needed it was needed. "Another moment?" he asked. I nodded, realizing how easy it was getting for Edward to read my every reaction. Wrapping me in the sheets, he scooped me in his arms and carried me to the giant bathroom. He placed me on the bathroom counter, and walked over to the shower to turn the nozzles for me. The steam from the hot water began to poor into the room. "Would you like me to wait for you in our room?"

The way he said "our" room made my heart pick up pace. "No…" I whispered, pulling him closer to me as my legs wound themselves around his waste, easing myself towards the edge of the bathroom counter. He responded, reaching down to place his lips on mine. He didn't refuse me when I opened my mouth against his, instead opening his in return. His cool breath was making my head spin. Kissing him was definitely the best part of any day, I regretted the moment that I had to pull away for air. How much easier it would be to kiss him when I no longer had to worry about breathing.

As Edward lowered his head and placed his mouth to my throat, I felt his marble hands trace down the side of my body, lowering the sheet that was rapped around me. Goose bumps erupted all over my body. Would I ever get used to the feeling of him touching me? I highly doubted it. His right hand wound around my waste then, gripping me to him as he lifted me off the bathroom counter, using his other hand to open the shower door. He stepped inside, with me in his arms, and the hot water began to pour on both our faces. He pressed me to the wall and put his mouth to my ear.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he breathed. My skin tingled again, at the feeling of his cool breath in my ear and the words that went with along with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward dressed more quickly than I did, and he waited for me downstairs. After all that happened in the last 24 hours… hell after all that had happened in the last thirty minutes, he still felt the need to let me dress alone. I dawned a light blue summer dress, one that Alice had picked out for me on our most recent shopping trip. It wasn't what I normally would have thought to wear, but I felt nothing but lighthearted today and thought it would be a nice change of pace. I found the matching flats and made my way slowly down the grand staircase. The warm scent hit my nose before I made it to the bottom step.

"Edward?" I asked as I entered through the kitchen doorway, spotting him standing at the stove with a spatula in hand. The image was so strange that it made me giggle. He whirled around so quickly that some kind of batter sprayed from the spatula. This only made my giggles erupt again as he realized what had happened.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast, Esme taught me to make pancakes." he turned quickly and flipped one of the cakes in the pan. I suddenly became overly emotional, and I rushed over and slipped my hands around his waste, resting my head on his back.

"You're too good to me," I realized.

"Nonsense," he replied, and lifted the pan off the stove completely to drop the last pancake into the plate that lay on the counter beside him. I was sitting in one of the dining room chairs then, so quickly I hadn't realized how I got there, a plate of pancakes in front of me and Edward sitting in the next chair. He reached his hand up to stroke my hair, a sense of longing in his eyes. "Try them," he pushed. "I don't know how well I did since I don't have the same sense of taste or smell, but I followed the recipe exactly."

"I'm sure they are perfect, everything you do is," I said as I cut a piece and slipped it into my mouth. And it was perfect, I shouldn't have been surprised by the taste. We sat in silence then, as I ate and he watched, every now and then brushing his palm against my cheek or his fingers through my hair. When I finished, I tried to lift the plate in order to bring it back to the kitchen, but it disappeared before my eyes. He was back within a second, his face intent on mine.

"What would you like to do on our last day?" he asked, he seemed wary of my answer.

"Last day?" I'm sure the look on my face gave away the fact that I had completely forgotten. We would be leaving tonight. I tried to wipe the look off my face before he noticed, but his expression changed with mine.

"You're not ready."

"Edward I am." I wrapped myself once more around him. "I've been ready for a long time, I just forgot that's all."

"Are you going to go see Charlie?"

"No. I said my goodbyes yesterday, if I were to go there today I would have to do them all over again. I don't think that would make it easier for either of us." Realization… again. I wouldn't see Charlie again, or Renee. We told them that we'd be going to Europe on our honeymoon, and then moving in at the University of Alaska so that we could get settled in early. Edward and I would really be leaving for Alaska tonight, where his family had already gotten a house ready. We would go up there first, so to not cause suspicion. Carlisle would take the rest of the family up there to meet us in a week.

Edward had tried to convince me that we should take a honeymoon before my change, to see what we could see. I didn't want to. I would much rather spend a week locked inside a warm little cottage with Edward. There would be time to see the sights, when I was in control of myself a few years from now. I was optimistic, maybe if I learned to control myself I could visit Charlie. Somehow I knew this was wishful thinking, and I tried to push the hope away before it took over my emotions.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked up into his beautiful eyes. He watched me closely, as if expecting me to burst into tears. I wouldn't anymore, I had made my choice and I wasn't going to let anything else affect me now.

"Don't look so glum," I tried to put the kick back into my voice as I reached up to kiss his nose. "Everything will be okay, we belong together… remember?" I kissed him softly, and felt him smile under my touch.

"It's going to be sunny today." He murmured against my lips. And I understood what he meant without him having to explain. It was a relief knowing that we were still alone, free to do however we pleased. I wanted nothing more than to spend my last day in Forks in the place where I made my first conscious decision.

"Lets go."

He swooped me onto his back, and we were running then. I could feel the freedom in Edwards run. There would be no more tension, no more stress, no more fear of losing control. We reached the break in the trees quickly. He put me down and took my hand in his, and we both walked into our sacred place.

...

It was sunny, just as Edward had predicted. He lay to my right, both our bodies pressed into the cool grass, our hands intertwined. I don't know how long we lay here without speaking, enjoying each others company without the need for words. It was here that my life had changed.

I tilted my head to look at him, and his eyes were closed. I leaned over his cold, still body… trying desperately not to separate my hand from his, and reached over with my free hand.

"Be very still…" I whispered, reminding him of that first day. It was the day that had changed everything. Today I didn't have to be so careful. I leaned my head down, inhaling his scent as my nose skimmed along his jaw, until my lips reached his. He reached his other hand up, placing it on the back of my neck… deepening our kiss. After breaking away, I lay my head against his shoulder, continuing to skim my fingers against his eyelids, his nose, his lips.

"Are you scared?" I murmured into his shoulder. He knew what I was asking him. With deliberate slowness, he encircled me with his arms, tracing his palm down the small of my back.

"Not anymore," he kissed my forehead, his face lingering in my hair. "After our wedding," he rethought what he was saying, "after last night -" he paused as if searching for the right words "- I realized that nothing in this world could ever make me hurt you, not even unintentionally." He sighed then, his cool breath hitting my neck and blowing down my spine. "There is nothing I want more than to have you for all of eternity. I'm being incredibly selfish and I hate myself for it, but I can not say no to you. I want it just as badly as you do… if not more."

We sat in silence for another immeasurable moment, taking in the situation. I was happy that his desire to keep me human was overtaken by a stronger emotion.

"Are you afraid?" He asked then, wondering where my question had come from.

"No…" I thought about it for a minute. "I used to be. I used to worry that I would have no control, that I wouldn't want anything as badly as I would want blood… not even you. But there is nothing I could ever want more than you."

"You're not worried for the pain?"

"There is no price I wouldn't pay. Three days is little to trade for what I'm getting in return."

"You love me too much, it's never been good for you."

"And you flatter me too much." It sounded more harsh than I had meant it to, and we were both silent once again. It was a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Forever…" I whispered.

"Forever." he agreed.


End file.
